


Austin's Best Petz

by micoojones (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/micoojones
Summary: Would he really do that for Gavin just as some kind of I-kinda-really-like-you gesture?“He’s so sweet,” Gavin says softly, “I should name him Michael, then.”Yes. The answer is yes.





	Austin's Best Petz

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so i know its been a very long time since I've posted something...But I'm back! So here's a quick little fic that I threw together recently, hope you enjoy!

“A pet shelter, huh, Ray?” Michael asks, taking in the small, brick building in front of them. At the very top, an obnoxiously neon orange sign is in the middle. It spells out in bold green lettering: Austin’z Best Petz.

“Pets with a _Z_? Did a fucking kindergartner come up with the name?” Michael snorts and shifts his gaze over to Ray.

“It was the second to last thing on the list, man!” Ray says, “And I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to waste my precious youth picking up garbage off of the side of the interstate all summer.” Ray says pointedly, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don’t think scooping up dog shit everyday is any better.” Michael mutters and Ray sighs.

“Look dude, I know it sounds awful, but how bad can it really be? It’s just a little dog poop here and there, nothing we can’t handle.” Ray says and Michael shrugs.

“So what did you sign us up for anyway?” Michael asks tiredly.

“You ask too many questions, dude, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Oh, sorry, U left it back in the fifth grade after I broke my arm climbing a tree.” Michael deadpans and Ray laughs nervously.

“Whatever, you’ll see, come on.” Ray says, removing the keys from the ignition and opening the driver's side door. Michael opens his door and rounds the front of the car to the other side where Ray is waiting. They start to make their way to the entrance, they are not even half way into the building when Ray spots the kitten cage.

The cage is placed by a sunny window. Some kittens are napping, while the others are playing with various feathered toys and small balls of yarn. The kittens race to the front of the cage when they see Ray approaching. Ray extends a finger into one of the narrow slots of the cage and begins to stroke the top of one of the kitten’s head.

“Bro, do you think I could get a bonus in the form of playtime with the kittens?” Ray asks, flashing one of the kittens a smile.

Michael quirks a brow at him, “Do you even get bonuses for volunteer work?”

“Maybe we will as a reward for all our hard work or some shit,” Ray says, “y’know, gotta do something for the kids.”

“I don’t think picking up dog doo-doo really counts as hard work in people’s eyes, Ray.” Michael remarks coldly and Ray huffs.

Ray opens his mouth to say something else, but is interpreted by a booming voice coming from behind them.

“Gentlemen, welcome!”

Michael and Ray simultaneously turn around to see a tall man with both hands on his waist. He is wearing a blue shirt that has a logo of a dog and a cat in a white circle, and the pet shelter’s name is plastered across the top. Ray and Michael are both startled at first, jumping back a little bit.

“How may I help you two today?” The man asks with a friendly smile.

“Uh, we’re here for the summer volunteer program.” Ray says.

The man's smile gets wider, so much that its almost creepy.

“Excellent! We can always use an extra set of hands around here.” He says with a laugh, Michael and Ray laughing uncomfortably with him.

When the man stops laughing his gaze shifts between them constantly, like he isn’t sure who to make eye contact with.

“I’m Ryan by the way,” He says, “I’m actually one of the team leaders for the volunteer program. What might your names be?”

Ray puts on a genuine smile and says, “I’m Ray, and this is my friend…”

“…Michael.” Michael mutters, hanging his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“A pleasure to make you acquaintance, Ray and Michael!” Ryan says, “let me show you two around, follow me.” Ryan waves his hand as he walks in the direction of a long hallway, encouraging both boys to follow him.

Ryan ushers them through a long corridor that has a multitude of windows showcasing the animals.

“To the left, we have the dogs and puppies. In the rooms to the left we have out cats and kittens. Then, at the end of this hallway we have—“

“See? This’ll be easy dude, we just have to take care of animals!…And maybe sometimes clean up their uh-oh’s.” Ray whispers to Michael.

“Yeah, that’s just the cherry on top of the sundae isn’t it?” Michael snorts.

“Come on, Michael, lighten up a bit. Stop being such a downer for once in your miserable life.” Ray grumbles.

“Dude,” Michael says, furrowing his brows at Ray.

“Now, I will get each of you a schedule so you know your hours and what you’ll be doing during said hours,” Ryan spouts excitedly, “for right now, you can both wait in the break room and help yourself to any snacks or coffee.” Ryan opens the door to the break room for Ray and Michael.

Both of the younger boys take a seat at one of the small tables at the back corner by a window where the sunlight is shining in. Once Ryan shuts the door behind himself, Ray whistles as he looks around the room.

“So…” Michael says, “you were talking in the car about your World History exam?”

“I’m telling you dude, Mr. Sorola totally has it out for me!”

Michael laughs at that, “I know, he’s the same way with me. Once he sent me to principal Burns’ office because I forgot my rough draft for that World War ll essay.” Michael adds.

“It’s so unfair, bro!“

After a while of idle talking, Ryan walks back into the room with two sheets of paper in hand.

“Okay so I got you each a schedule. You both should be here tomorrow by 7:45 on the dot, okay? You have training to do.” Ryan says, looking between both Ray and Michael. They nod and Ryan hands them each a schedule. Michael scans the paper and notices how long the shifts are. Thankfully, they're only coming in a few days a week and get weekends off.

“You two can leave for today if you want, but you start your training tomorrow and then we can put you guys to work!” Ryan says with a grin.

***

“I swear to God, I am never buying an animal ever again after this job.” Michael groans, scooping up yet another pile of dog feces. Ray makes a gagging noise as he picks up another one himself with the scooper and disposes of it into the big trash bag behind them. 

“Hey guys,” Ryan’s voice echoes around the kennel as he sticks his head through the open door, “After you're done come to the break room, I have some new recruits for you to meet!”

Michael hums absently and Ryan gives them a thumbs up and closes the door.

Michael and Ray spend the next ten minutes continuing to clean up the various piles of feces around the kennel cages. As soon as they are finished, both of them race to the hand sanitizer dispenser on one of the walls, each of them pumping out a generous amount and scrubbing it all over their hands. They never had to touch any of it, but better safe than sorry. Plus, the mere idea of any contamination is mortifying.

A few rounds of rock-paper-scissors later, and Ray is forced to carry the bag of dog shit out to the dumpster outside, Michael laughing at him after his third consecutive victory. Ray chose paper three times in a row. “It’s a legitimate strategy!” He had said.

The walk back to the break room consists of a lot of grumbling from Ray and Michael calling him a sore loser. When they finally reach the break room, Michael swings the door open to find Ryan sitting at one of the bigger tables with two other people. Both look to be around Michael and Ray’s age and both of them are blonde, one is a boy with this crazy hair that sticks up everywhere and the other is a girl with long, wavy hair.

Ray and Michael walk up to the table, Ryan and the two mystery kids turn around. Ryan motions for both of them to take a seat, so they do, each pulling back one of the metal chairs and sitting down.

“Ray, Michael…I’d like you to meet Barbara and Gavin! They’ll be working with both of you as a part of the summer program.” Ryan says cheerfully, Barbara and Gavin smile at Michael and Gavin, so the two boys smile back at them.

“The boy has a goofy look about him”, Michael thinks.

“Nice to meet you guys,” Ray says.

“You too,” The boy with the messy hair replies — Gavin, Michael assumes.

“These two will begin their training tomorrow, and I was thinking that you two could help me by getting them acquainted with this place today?”

“Sure, Ry,” Ray says with a grin, sneaking an smug glance at Michael.

Michael would honestly rather be scooping up dog shit if it meant not having to interact with new people, but this is his job, its his duty to show the new recruits around. So Michael swallows his pride and gets up from the table with Ray to show them around.

“Giving a nickname to our boss, Ray, _really_?” Michael asks and Ray laughs loudly.

***

Over the course of the week, Michael learns a lot about animals. How to care for them, how to properly clean them, the different shades of their feces, and most importantly: how to deal with people who act like animals.

Gavin, as Michael has come to understand, acts like some kind of man-bird-cat hybrid. This has its pros and cons, and Michael could make the world’s longest, most detailed list about every single little thing that he’s found. But Michael would never do a ridiculous thing like that, that would be a waste of time and precious brain cells.

They are walking four of the dogs down where the parking lot dips into a park. Each of the volunteers has a dog leash in both hands, being dragged along by the dogs around the small park. Ray and Barbara are out with them as well, both of them walking side-by-side behind Michael and Gavin.

“Would you rather…drink a cup of liquid bird feces or eat your own hand?”

“You are fucking sick, Gavin.” Michael spits in disgust.

“It’s just a hypothetical question, Michael!” Gavin insists and Michael rolls his eyes.

“I guess I’d drink the liquified bird shit,”

“Gross!” Gavin says, gagging.

“It’s your own question, dumbass!” Michael shouts.

It’s hot outside, but Michael isn’t complaining. He actually finds it amusing, spending this time with Gavin, with all of his asinine questions and comments. Really, Michael just has a shitty way of showing he’s having fun or enjoying himself. Calling Gavin names and playfully wrestling him to the floor in the break room are just his ways of showing affection. Maybe that’s unhealthy, Michael thinks. Calling Gavin cute pet-names just doesn't feel right though. “Dip-shit” is probably more suitable for Gavin Free rather than something like “honeybun.” This doesn't mean that Gavin hasn't taken to calling Michael any pet-names though, he has his fair share of those for Michael.

“What do you think would happen if we ran off with these dogs?” Gavin asks, tugging lightly on one of the leashes. The dog looks back at Gavin, panting with its tongue sticking out.

“I think the cops would chase after us and eventually we’d be arrested?” Michael says flatly.

“But you’re so fast and witty, my little Michael,” There’s that fucking pet-name, “you'd find a way for us to outrun them.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Michael and Gavin finish the loop with their dogs before Barbara and Ray, Ray having had stopped at least twelve different times to pick up a worrisome amount of dog poop from the puppy Gavin lovingly named ‘scooper.’

“But the dog isn't the one scooping up the poop, Gavin.”

“Yeah, but—!” Gavin tries.

“But what?” Michael asks and Gavin huffs.

Ryan is waiting at the door for them with fresh bags and four new dogs. Turns out, this job requires more than just picking up dog shit, you also have to walk while you pick up dog shit. It’s like some sort of weird, demented gym class warm-up.

“You’re doing great, guys!” Ryan says with a proud smile.

“How come you're not out here helping us, Ry?” Gavin asks. Using a nickname for your boss at any other job would probably get you fired, not here.

“I have some important adoption paperwork to go over at the moment, but I’m happy to still round up some ‘pups for you guys. Where are Ray and Barbara?” Ryan asks, looking over Gavin’s shoulder.

“They’re coming, just got a little behind,” Michael says with a shrug.

“They got behind…Because of a certain behind,” Gavin snickers and Michael groans.

The dog they collectively named ‘Pickles’ manages to poop every five seconds and poor Barbara and Ray got stuck with him.

Ryan somehow finds this comment hilarious and starts laughing heartily. Ryan keeps laughing so I start inching my hand toward one of the dog’s leashes and Ryan snaps out of it.

“Oh, sorry, Michael,” Ryan says with a nervous chuckle, handing Michael two of the dogs’ leashes.

“’S alright, dude.” Michael says, looking out of the glass doors to see Ray and Barbara approaching. Gavin gets his dogs and then they’re out again.

“Y’know I was thinking about buying a kitten at the end of all this.” Gavin says, in what is frankly, the most thoughtful tone Michael has ever heard him speak.

“A kitten? Gav, you can barely take care of yourself,” Michael says and Gavin looks affronted when Michael sneaks a glance.

“I don’t know what on about, Michael, I am perfectly capable of caring for another living thing!” Gavin protests and Michael shrugs.

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Michael says, “I just pity the poor living thing who ends up dating you.”

Gavin squawks in protest at that and Michael just snickers.

***

“Isn’t he adorable, Michael?” Gavin croons, cradling the kitten in his arms. They’re supposed to be cleaning the cages, but Gavin got distracted, therefore Michael got distracted. The kitten is a sandy color and has these big, greenish-blueish eyes that kind of remind Michael of Gavin’s.

“Oh, yeah. Can't wait for him to piss all over my carpet.” Michael says and Gavin frowns.

“Well, you have to potty train him, duh,” Gavin says.

“Duh.”

Michael does think the kitten is cute, but he wont tell Gavin that, it would mean Gavin won. Michael can’t have that now can he? Gavin’s smile returns as he rocks the kitten gently in his arms and the little kitten yawns. Gavin giggles and the kitten snuggles further into Gavin’s arms.

“I heard Gus talking about putting him down because he’s so weak,” Gavin’s smile falters, “I would buy him, but I don’t think I have quite enough. A shame, that.”

Gavin’s expression is so depressing. Michael doesn't see Gavin really show much empathy, he is the type of person to laugh hysterically if someone were to get injured, especially if it were Michael. Gavin looks genuinely sad, therefore, it’s starting to make Michael sad.

Just then Michael thinks of something, thinks of his huge chunk of allowance money he’s been saving for a couple of years now. Would he really do that for Gavin just as some kind of I-kinda-really-like-you gesture?

“He’s so sweet,” Gavin says softly, “I should name him Michael, then.”

Yes. The answer is yes.

“Let me hold him,” Michael says, making grabby hands at Gavin. Gavin smiles and hands the kitten over. Michael wraps his arms so the kitten is on his back in his arms. The kitten mewls softly and nuzzles his face into Michael’s arms. It’s endearing, really. Michael smiles a genuine smile and looks up at Gavin who is grinning at the sight in front of him.

“See, he’s cute.”

“Kinda,” Michael says, scratching behind the kitten’s ears. The kitten turns its head around and looks at Michael with its Gavin-like eyes and Michael almost smiles again.

***

“Gus!” Michael says as he barges into Gus’ office. Gus looks up from his stack of paperwork and quirks a brow at Michael.

“Can I help you?” Gus asks and Michael nods his head.

“You can’t put that one kitten down,” Michael says desperately as he walks up to Gus’ desk.

“Why not? The thing’s weak, and we have a bunch of new ones coming in and we need room. I know it’s brutal, but that’s just the reality, Michael. Besides, no one has shown interest in it.”

“Oh, but someone has!” Michael shoots back and Gus looks surprised.

“Who?”

“Gavin has, that’s who,” Michael says, “and I want to adopt it for him.”

Gus is expressionless for a second before his mouth stretches into a smile and his eyes crinkle at the edges.

“Oh, I see…” Gus says smugly and Michael’s face flushes.

“It’s…It’s not like that—“

“Oh, no, I’m sure it isn’t,” Gus says, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

“Just—Don’t put it down,” Michael pleads and Gus sighs.

“If you have the money now, we can work on the adoption papers,” Gus says and Michael scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, I don’t have it right now… I can get it to you tomorrow, after my shift.” Michael says and Gus nods.

“Okay, then,” Gus says and Michael smiles wide.

“Thank you so much, Gus,”

“It’s nothing, run along now,” Gus says, waving Michael away.

Michael walks out of the room with one of the biggest smiles he’s had on his face in a while.

***

The whole adoption process is surprisingly short, Michael just crosses a few t’s, dots a few i’s and he’s on his way. Michael sits anxiously in Gus’ office as Ryan takes his time retrieving the kitten. Michael and Gus sit in awkward silence, Michael pretending to check the nonexistent texts on his phone. He opens random notes to type out nonsense jumbles of words as to make things less awkward.

Ryan finally walks in after what feels like hours, a kitten in one arm and a box with holes poked in it and a handle on the top.

“He’s all yours, Michael,” Ryan says, handing Michael the kitten as Ryan opens the box. Ryan holds the box out to Michael, but Michael is looking into the kittens eyes. Those eyes that are freakishly similar to Gavin’s.

“You put her in the box,” Gus says and Michael snaps out of the funk he was in. Michael gently places the kitten in the box and when he cries out in confusion Michael feels a pang of guilt.

“Don’t worry, he just needs time to adjust,” Ryan assures him and Michael gives him a forced smile. Ryan folds the top of the box back up and hands it to Michael.

Michael almost isn't sure what to do at first, but then he comes back to reality and starts walking out of the building and to his car. He puts the box in the passenger seat, even securing the seatbelt around and buckling it in, just in case. Then he walks over to the driver’s side, buckles up, and puts the keys in the ignition and backs out of the parking lot.

The drive is silent, with the occasional ‘meow’ sounding from the box when they get to a bumpy road or hit a pothole. When Michael reaches his house, he parks in the garage and rounds the car to take the box out of the passenger seat. He holds the box in both arms, only taking one off to open the door to the house. He sneaks up to his room and closes the door gently behind himself.

Once he is inside, he opens the box and puts the kitten on his bed. For a while, they just stare at each other, the kitten walking up cautiously to sniff Michael’s face, which tickles his nose and he chuckles. The kitten begins to walk in circles on the bed and curls up at the end and closes his eyes. Michael smiles at that and goes to turn off the lights, only stopping when the kitten lets out a quiet squeak.

Michael walks over to the bed and shushes the kitten, petting his back, “It’s okay, shh,”

The kitten eventually calms down and goes back to sleep, Michael decides to do the same.

When Michael wakes up in the middle of the night he feels a bunch of fur next to his nose, the kitten is sleeping right next to his face. Michael scoots back a little bit so he can breathe properly and smiles at the sight. The kitten is sleeping peacefully, and it’s really adorable.

Michael just hopes that Gavin will be as happy about this as he is.

***

When Michael walks into the shelter, he is holding the box behind his back as he walks into the break room. Gavin always stops in there before he does anything so he can fuel himself up with multiple cups of coffee. Michael opens the door with one hand and walks in, Gavin’s head is down, looking at his phone. Perfect.

Michael walks up behind Gavin, who apparently has not even noticed him yet, and taps him on the shoulder. Gavin startles, jumping in his chair and turning around.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Gavin says, relieved, a hand on his chest.

Gavin then looks to where Michael’s hands are behind his back, inching forward and to the side to try and see whatever Michael is hiding. Michael steps backwards and Gavin pouts.

“Come on, Michael, let me see!” Gavin whines and Michael laughs.

“Fine, but you have to promise me to not make any annoying noises,”

“I promise!” Gavin insists and Michael knows he’s lying, but he can’t want any longer either.

Michael slowly takes one hand off the handle of the box and brings the box to the front of his chest. Gavin looks at the box then back up at Michael.

“What’s _in_ the box?” Gavin quips and Michael smiles and sets the box down on the ground, unfolding the top. Gavin leans in to see, but before he can, Michael already has the kitten in his hands. Gavin’s eyes go wide and he just stares.

“Michael—I—You—“ Gavin stutters and Michael stretches his arms out for Gavin to take the kitten. Gavin eagerly grabs the kitten out of Michael’s hands and cradles him in his arms.

“This is—“

“All I ask of you is to not name him Michael, that would get too confusing,” Michael says and Gavin nods his head with a very serious expression on his face.

“I’ll name him… Joe.”

“Joe?”

“Yeah! Joe the cat, has a nice ring to it don’t ya think?” Gavin asks and Michael smiles.

“Kinda,”

“Michael, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Gavin says quietly, stroking the kitten’s back.

“Oh, It was n—“

Michael is quickly cut off by Gavin pressing his lips to Michaels. Michael doesn't quite know what to do, frozen in place. Gavin pulls back and bites his lip, “I’m so sorry, I—“

“Gavin, it’s okay,” Michael says, cupping his hands around Gavin’s face and pulling him back in. The kiss is a little awkward with Gavin holding a kitten in between them, neither of them wanting to push too close and smother the poor thing.

“Hey guys,” Michael hears Ray say and he pulls back and turns to look at him. Michael looks around the room, then at Gavin, then at the kitten, then back to Ray.

“Nice pussy.”

“Ray,” Michael hisses and Ray has this smug, shit-eating grin on his face. Michael glares at Ray so hard that Ray starts to break out in a sweat.

“I just wanted some coffee, bro,” Ray says, putting his hands up.

“It can wait,” Michael says and Ray groans.

“Fine, once you’re finished with your ‘we’ll-say-no-homo-about-this-later’ make out session, let me know.” Ray says with a dramatic wave of his hand.

Michael rolled his eyes and looked back at Gavin whose face was the shade of a ripe tomato, “Sorry about him,” Michael says with a nervous laugh. Gavin’s lips quirk at that and he hugs Joe closer to his chest.

“His eyes,” Michael says, “they remind me a lot of yours… I think they’re beautiful.”

“Making cliche remarks about my eyes now, are we?” Gavin says with a playful grin and Michael is tempted to shove him, but then remembers that there is a fragile creature in Gavin’s arms. Instead he leans in and kisses Gavin quickly on the lips and Gavin smiles.

“We can be like a family, Michael! You can come and visit him at my house,” Gavin says and Michael’s smile falters.

“You don’t have to do that for me, Gav, he’s all yours.”

“But I _want_ to!” Gavin retorts and Michael won’t argue with that.

***

Michael deciding not to argue with Gavin is how he finds himself curled up in Gavin’s bed every Friday night and every other weekend, watching TV with Joe snuggled up in between them. Joe gets up every once an a while to knead at either one of their thighs. Joe is a sucker for attention.

Michael leans his head against Gavin’s shoulder and sighs contentedly. When Michael looks up at Gavin, the other boy has a grin on his face and Michael quirks a brow at him.

“What?”

“You just look so…Happy.” Gavin says and Michael smiles lop-sidedly at him.

“Am I usually not when I’m around you?”

“Honestly, I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.” Gavin notes and Michael huffs.

“Is not! I say plenty of nice things to you,” Michael protests and Gavin laughs.

“If I recall correctly, the first thing you called me when you stepped into the house was ‘dipshit.’” Gavin says.

“It’s my way of being… Uh, you know, it’s supposed to be endearing,” Michael offers weakly.

“Yeah, okay.” Gavin snickers.

“Seriously! I love—“ Michael cuts himself off, cupping his hands around his mouth dramatically.

Gavin’s mouth drops open a little and he stares at Michael, wordless.

“You what, Michael?”

“I—Um—“

“It’s okay, you can say it.” Gavin says.

“I love…you?” Michael says.

Then Gavin has this huge grin across his face and Michael’s face flushes.

“Don’t be like that, I just declared my undying love for you!” Michael says loudly.

“ _‘Undying love’_ what is this? A Shakespeare novel?” Gavin snorts.

“I don’t know Gavin… Will you be the Juliet to my Romeo?” Michael asks playfully.

“Why do I have to be Juliet?” Gavin whines.

“Because you’re totally my bitch.”

“See! Mean comment!” Gavin says, pointing a finger at Michael’s mouth, “You need to wash your mouth out with soap, Michael Jones.” Michael laughs at that and Joe shifts in between them.

“Never,” Michael says playfully, sticking his tongue out at Gavin.

Joe sits up and stretches out, strutting over to Michael and curling up in his lap. Gavin croons and starts scratching Joe behind the ears, all conversation stops. 

Michael catches himself just staring at Gavin, who is too busy petting Joe to notice. Michael has the biggest grin on his face because he feels like he’s apart of something. He feels like he has found some missing part of him, or some other cheesy shit like that. It’s good, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Maybe this won’t last forever, but when Gavin looks back up at Michael and smiles, Michael hopes to God it will.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a little more face-paced than I wanted it to be, but I had to get this idea out! I've had it in my head since 2015 and that's a long enough time for me. Either way, hope it was enjoyable and hopefully I'll get back to writing more other fics as well as the band AU that I'm working on!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
